


Our Wonderful Inhumanity

by bottomchanyeol, decendium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Smut, Switching, Trashy indulgent porn mostly i'm not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Excerpts from the lives of two bonded mates.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter and dear readers, i hope you like this fic and I would like to apologise if the pacing seems choppy and lacking in details The last fic I've posted was over a year ago and I believe anyone can see that some rust has seeped into my words but I hope you would show this fic as much love (trash thoughts) as I’ve placed into my feelings about ChanLu. I’ll most likely post a more fleshed out follow-up to this another time. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

 

 

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Luhan yells from kitchen.

 

“Yes! My love?” Chanyeol cringes on his seat in the living room, immediately getting up to placate the damage that's about to occur. _Yikes, why in the high demon’s name did you mess up this time._ It was probably the third time this week that Luhan had called out his name in an irritated manner and if anything, Chanyeol already knew what it meant to hear Luhan use his full name. Cranky, too early to be alive even if it's already noon, the love of Chanyeol’s life hasn't had his coffee yet.

 

The rustling tear of Luhan’s bag of chips greets Chanyeol when he steps into the kitchen.

 

“Chips and coffee for a meal, really?” Chanyeol sighs.

 

“Oh be quiet, you tall asshole.” Luhan turns around and crosses his arms, clearly unpacified by his lover’s presence. “Listen, I love you and all, but can you please stop hiding all the good junk food on the top shelves where I can’t see them?

 

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol offers apologetically, reaching towards Luhan to run a hand through his still sleep mussed hair. “There’s never any space in the lower cupboards when we stock up on the junk since you always want to keep the food and our utensils separate. Besides, I don't think that should be any problem for you anyway, since you have your talented as fuck tail to help you reach for things.”  

 

“And tear a hole through my pants?” Luhan huffs, attempting to glare but failing to do so when he sees his lover’s puppy eyes.

 

“I wouldn't mind you tearing a hole into my pants, and good afternoon, Luhan,” Chanyeol smiles widely when Luhan raises an eyebrow at him, all hints of earlier irritation gone. Chanyeol shifts from combing Luhan’s bed-head to completely clinging onto the smaller man and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “You sure are always awful at being angry at me, that's really cute.”

 

“Who says I’m not mad at you,” Luhan states stubbornly, elbowing against a whiny Chanyeol’s stomach while sipping on his first coffee of the day. It's amazing how caffeine manages to work on humans and non-humans alike, Luhan feels instantly warmed and alive. He then sends a wondering glance at Chanyeol who is still looking at him curiously, as if waiting for him finish up and pay him attention. “What?”

 

“I was serious you know, about tearing a hole into my pants....” Chanyeol drawls, fingers slowly slipping down Luhan’s sides. “With your dick.”

 

“Oh, really?” Luhan smirks, putting his coffee aside and tilting his head upwards to peck at Chanyeol’s lips. “How charming.”

 

“So why hadn’t your pants been charmed off yet?” Chanyeol plays along with him, pressing a deeper kiss onto Luhan’s lips in response. Chanyeol feels the corners of Luhan’s lips curling upwards, smiling as he pushes the taller onto the kitchen counter behind him. Chanyeol hums appreciatively when Luhan slips down his pants and underwear, half hard cock perking up in excitement. “Now you’re getting somewhere.”

 

“Hey! Ah-” Chanyeol nearly falls off the counter when Luhan really does rip his pants off, extending his claws and making quick work of Chanyeol’s trousers. Chanyeol doesn’t have much time to complain when Luhan catches him, lean waist holding up his weight and leaning up to kiss him again. The kiss was gentle, sweet and soft as their lips moved together, Chanyeol parting his lips to let Luhan’s tongue into his mouth with a sigh. Chanyeol loves kissing Luhan. Even if he has a scar on the lower swell of his lips, a strange thing that Luhan’s kind weren't known to have. Chanyeol could spend hours just pulling and pushing against Luhan’s tongue with his own, drawing out the most beautiful sounds from his lover. “You’re such a demon, stealing my heart like it’s nothing.”

 

“That’s right, your heart is mine,” Luhan laughs, relieving himself and Chanyeol of their shirts. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Luhan’s cock is hot, thick against Chanyeol’s thigh. Chanyeol growls when Luhan presses slim fingers against his the rim of his ass, the natural instinct of the wolf inside him rumbling. Wolves like Chanyeol weren’t meant to be submissive biologically, the alpha genes protesting against the intrusion. Luhan’s fingers are gently coaxing Chanyeol open, heated slick slowly seeping off his fingertips into Chanyeol’s walls. “Be patient my sweet alpha.”

 

Chanyeol is beautiful, a creation carved from Mother Witch’s hands herself. The display of Chanyeol pliant under Luhan, his lithe muscles contracting and flexing from how well he’s being spread open, hard cock large and leaking against his navel is glorious. The perfect feast for anyone’s eyes that every demon would wish to devour, and even any saintly guardian angel would agree.

 

Chanyeol however, only belongs to Luhan’s eyes alone.

 

“Luhan,” Chanyeol pants, legs wrapping around Luhan’s waist. “Could you hurry up, my alpha ass needs your cock.”

A flash of silver illuminates Luhan’s eyes briefly. “Asshole-”

 

“Yeah that’s what you’re gonna tear open with your huge demon cock.”

 

“Chanyeol fuck- I’m,” Luhan stutters unintelligibly, slipping out his fingers from Chanyeol’s ass. “You’re bigger than me though, if you think I'm huge, you’re colossal.” Luhan bit his lip as Chanyeol’s cock presses against his stomach, knot already forming but not yet fully engorged. Luhan doesn’t miss the opportunity to stroke along Chanyeol’s long length, earning a throaty groan and a shiver from him. Luhan loves how alpha wolves are so sensitive when their knots are formed.

 

“Flattery, you’re thicker so we’re even.” Chanyeol mumbles into a strong shoulder, clinging onto Luhan when he’s breached by his lover. It aches, but it’s all worth it for pleasure that Luhan could give him. Chanyeol spreads his legs further, inviting Luhan to move his hips quicker. A pretty silver spreads from Luhan’s forehead, intricate markings of an ancient language framing his face down onto his chest. Chanyeol’s thighs cages Luhan in, deep rumbling groans echoing out into the kitchen. Luhan’s cock feels amazing, Chanyeol knows it’s part of Luhan’s biology - demons and all that superstitious soul stealing sex jazz but most of it is Luhan.

 

Luhan does fuck like a demon, seductive, sensual and sultry.

 

It makes Chanyeol want to melt, grinding on Luhan’s cock and begging to be taken apart. When Luhan’s hips slams into him, his thick cock pressing against his walls so thoroughly, Chanyeol jolts upwards. And Luhan does it again and again, dizzy with arousal and enjoying Chanyeol’s wrecked state. Luhan digs his hands into Chanyeol’s hips, claws half-forming and slamming the alpha down unforgivingly on his cock, and Chanyeol cries out in pleasure. Tears spill down Chanyeol’s eyes as he hangs onto the incubus’ neck, Luhan’s cock working in and out of him with brutal snaps of his hips. Each thrust is followed by Chanyeol’s breathless gasps, his cock bouncing helplessly along with him as Luhan attempts to fuck his soul of of him.

 

It’s almost effortless how Luhan speeds up, fucking Chanyeol at an inhuman pace and grinding his cock against his lover’s prostate. Luhan has Chanyeol stuffed, skin glistening in sweat, and messy hair sticking to his temples and forehead. The incubus’ cock slides in and out the alpha with vulgar wet sounds, and Chanyeol quivers as he moans weakly. Luhan licks his lips, eyes fixed onto Chanyeol’s puffy rim stretched around his cock, smiling when each harsh slap of his pelvis has the alpha following it along like he couldn't get enough.

 

“H-Han!” Chanyeol is arching minutes later, writhing on the counter with endless amounts of white streaks coating the skin between him and Luhan. The sight of it, the slick of Chanyeol’s cum sticking to Luhan’s hips when he pulls away, has Luhan’s orgasm breaking over. Chanyeol growls, spine surging up to steal kisses as Luhan pulses, hard cock filling up the alpha with cum. Languidly rolling his hips, Luhan lets the alpha milk his cock of all his seed with breathless moans.

 

Chanyeol leans against Luhan, feeling strength seeping out from him. “I... feel like a drained battery,” Chanyeol mumbles almost drunkenly, sliding large palms behind Luhan’s back to hug the smaller man.

“I’m sorry, did I take too muc-” Luhan whispers, sincerely apologetic but Chanyeol hushes him.

 

“Don’t be, no. And I love you.”

 

Luhan feels his non-existent heart swell a million sizes at that.

The incubus manages to fall even more in love with every passing second.

 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Well this is a pleasant early surprise," Chanyeol purrs into his mate's ear. “Did you get the coffee, Luhan?”

 

“Premium coffee beans and a new espresso machine in our kitchen? Hell yeah, I saw and had them already. When did you get them?” Luhan beams, shamelessly wiggling around on top of Chanyeol’s crotch and earning a pleased sound from him. “I was wondering if we should get a new coffee machine since the one we own had a worn out filter. And today I wake up to see the new sparkling espresso machine. Somebody deserves to get his cock ridden the whole day.”

 

“That’s all I need to do? I should have gotten you more coffee machines earlier,” Chanyeol laughs. “But yes, I do agree that my cock deserves to be ridden after being rudely awakened by you. Am I not giving you enough attention?"

 

“Never enough, my dear Yeolie,” Luhan groans when Chanyeol slips a hand underneath Luhan’s sweatpants, going for the gold between soft asscheeks and pressing a finger teasingly at his entrance. “I’d treat your cock to all my loving attention.”

 

“So eager.” Chanyeol gurgles, a pink embarrassed flush heating up his face. “Fuck, I love it when you get so cheesy like this,” Chanyeol breathes, his other free hand curling fingers into Luhan’s hair as Luhan trails kisses down his neck.

 

"Me too," Luhan laughs, addicted to the feel of Chanyeol’s large hands tugging onto his hair. _Damn._ Luhan shakes in Chanyeol’s grip, he can already feel his lover’s cock hardening through the layers of their pants, hot and big and ready to burst out of his pants like it was made of tissue paper. Luhan smirks at the faint blush that’s spreading down from Chanyeol’s face to his neck, his lover was such a strong and large alpha and yet so adorable. Luhan loves that about Chanyeol, how his lover gets red from either embarrassment or pleasure - easily readable and wearing his heart on his sleeves.

 

It makes Luhan all the more protective and wanting to pamper Chanyeol with his love.

 

“Ah-h baby,” Chanyeol moans when Luhan pulls out his cock and gives it a few slow lazy strokes, the base already slighting bulging out to knot. Chanyeol bucks up to Luhan’s hand, standing proud and tall, ready for Luhan’s focused attention. And Luhan is already on it, eagerly pulling off Chanyeol’s pants and underwear to make it more comfortable for him.

 

“Lean back onto the bed and spread your legs.” Luhan says and Chanyeol does it quickly, cock throbbing in excitement as Luhan gets onto his knees in between his thighs, pressing tongue over the the underside of his cock. “You know how fucking amazing you look?” Luhan praises between more teasing licks up Chanyeol’s long length. “You’re so damn big, Chanyeol. Big and thick and f-fucking hot I could suck you all-”

 

“Han! Stop with the dirty talk,” Chanyeol interrupts, shivering as Luhan secures both his hands onto his open thighs. “I’m gonna cum if you keep it up, I can barely stop myself with you looking like the devil incarnate sucking my cock!”

 

“That easy, my dear alpha?” Luhan smirks, devilishly giving a hard suck down half the length of Chanyeol’s cock and earning a loud groan from him. “The devil incarnate himself wouldn’t be able to fuck you as well as I can.”

 

“S-Something tells me you aren’t lying,” Chanyeol whimpers, thrusting slightly when Luhan begins to bob his head, thoroughly wetting his cock. “May I?”

 

Luhan nods, knowing that Chanyeol prefers his blowjobs fast and sloppy ever since he discovered that Luhan’s kind had no gag reflex at all. That doesn't mean that Luhan doesn't get a sore jaw after but he relaxes his jaw anyway, urging Chanyeol to use his mouth as he likes. It's incredibly hot for Luhan, kneeling in between Chanyeol’s thighs, watching the alpha’s fit muscles contract as he fucks up into his mouth.

 

“Han, Han, Han,” Chanyeol mumbles softly as his hips rock, burying his cock in Luhan’s mouth and pistoning constantly while his knot slowly grows larger against Luhan’s mouth. Luhan breathes heavily through his nose, a little bit sad that he can't fit Chanyeol’s knot into his mouth, but whatever Luhan is able to swallow, he presses his tongue around Chanyeol’s cock to make it as good as he can.

 

“Mate,” Chanyeol whines, eyes going feral as he grips the back of Luhan’s head and pressing his cock deep into Luhan’s throat. _Your mate, I'm yours._ Luhan wishes he could say it but instead he grips Chanyeol’s thighs tighter in hope that his lover could understand. Chanyeol does get the message, smiling appreciatively as he gives a small tug onto Luhan’s hair.

 

The slight pain sends a tremor down Luhan’s spine, making him feel like he could combust and stain his pants just from Chanyeol fucking his mouth. Luhan reaches down to stroke at his cock as he bobs his head, alternating between long lingering sucks and teasing licks onto Chanyeol’s large length. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Chanyeol breathes, long legs braced against Luhan’s shoulders and spine arching as his cock gives a few telltale twitches against Luhan’s wet tongue.

 

The pleasurable mouth pulls off suddenly and Chanyeol growls in complaint as he was so close to orgasm but it’s quickly remedied with a lap full of Luhan. Toes now curling, Chanyeol’s jaw goes slack as Luhan sinks down the entire length of his cock easily, aided by the incubus’ natural slick. Luhan’s cock is leaking over his stomach and Chanyeol thinks he might just come from Luhan pulling off and sinking down immediately after because it hasn't been enough time for him to adjust Luhan’s tight heat all around his cock.

 

To make Chanyeol’s life even more difficult, Luhan was moaning loudly, unabashedly bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock like it was his favourite joyride. The incubus is rocking as best he can, slamming down against Chanyeol’s knot and the alpha trembles with delight. The friction is growing with each jolt of Luhan’s ass onto Chanyeol’s knot and the alpha begins to thrust, meeting each movement with equal fever.

 

“Knot me, love, knot me.” Luhan says, sounding terribly wrecked and making the prettiest faces that spurs Chanyeol on to fuck him harder. The alpha flips Luhan over, senses on overdrive as his knot catches and tugs on his mate’s rim. Luhan takes Chanyeol’s long and thick cock greedily, gazing up at him with lust-clouded eyes and he wails with intense pleasure as Chanyeol presses him further into the mattress. Chanyeol’s cock slams into Luhan, grinding the large swell of his knot against the incubus’ abused hole.

 

“Ready for my knot?” Chanyeol asks against Luhan’s lips, hugging his trembling lover close as his knot swells impossibly further with arousal.

 

“Always,” Luhan clenches deviously around the large cock inside of him. Chanyeol jerks forward, moaning as he gives his lover a look of amused pride. Chanyeol leans down to press himself against Luhan’s bare body, feeling awfully affectionate as he adjusts most of his weight to resting onto his elbows beside Luhan’s head. Chanyeol raises his hips out, giving stuttering jerks as Luhan is slowly impaled on the length of his cock. The Alpha grinds his hips, driving his mate mad as his cock presses against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him insistently. Chanyeol does it thoroughly, fucking Luhan with every inch of his cock.

 

“You always take me so well,” Chanyeol praises, voice deep and husky with emotion. “Going to fill you up so well you’re gonna think you’re an omega wolf.” Chanyeol grunts, pulling out until only an inch is still inside Luhan before he slams their hips back together again in smooth, hard thrusts that makes his knot push into Luhan.

 

Luhan cries out in bliss instantly, Chanyeol’s knot pressing against the incubus’s sweet spot. Luhan thinks he might be crying, the feel of Chanyeol’s cock and fat knot inside of him as the alpha sighs in satisfaction, smiling as he feels his mate so pleased. Luhan feels so completely stuffed— Chanyeol’s knot fully expanded to breed, the alpha swiveling his hips unevenly as he presses many numerous kisses onto Luhan.

 

“My love, my mate.” Chanyeol praises, trembling in release as Luhan clenches around him, squeezing around his knot. They’re both coming together before anyone of them realizes it, the pressure inside their heated bodies suddenly overflowing. Luhan comes in messy spurts, shaking almost as much as Chanyeol while they kiss, limbs tangling together on messed up bedsheets.

 

“I’m so glad we’re mates.”

  

 

\------

  

 

Chanyeol had always liked mornings.

 

Which was a rather odd thing, considering his profession as an ethics lecturer at the local university for shapeshifters. Chanyeol would be more or less waking up at the crack of dawn, to prepare for lesson plans for the day or the day after. Early hours were a constant, given Chanyeol’s habit of wanting to spend more leisure time with his lover after work whenever he can. One would say it's a bad habit, cutting into the time that could be used to better prepare for work when he’s more awake. Chanyeol doesn't mind the routine of waking up maybe two to three hours earlier than the rest of the working population much though.

 

Staying in bed longer always does sound nice, but Chanyeol is thankful for the mornings he has each day. Waking up to the sight of his lover, pretty features glowing under the gentle illumination of dawn always manages to take Chanyeol’s breath away - even if Luhan did occasionally drool onto him or his pillow.

 

Chanyeol chuckles, pressing a gentle finger to trace over the smooth lines of Luhan’s face and wiping away at the slight amount of spit that had managed to escape his open mouth. Luhan looks so ethereal, the bone-structure of his cheekbones so pretty and sharp like his jaw. And with eyelashes so long and full, fanning beautifully over his features when he’s asleep - a picture of delicate beauty. Chanyeol shifts slightly, careful not to wake Luhan as he moves to stand up to prepare for work. Almost instantly, Chanyeol winces slightly as the low thrum of soreness from the night before makes itself present on his lower limbs. For someone that looks as beautiful and unassuming as Luhan, he sure manages to pack a lot of strength in his hips. Then again, Luhan was a creature born at the exact first shadow of the duskfall after all, a lithe and strong figure that gives all into the goal he sets out his heart on.  

 

Like reducing Chanyeol into a mess of a garbled words, bouncing and stretched wide onto Luhan’s cock. Chanyeol likes to think of it as a pleasant ache however, a rough kind of loving when he asks Luhan for it.

 

_“You should see yourself,” Luhan says softly, a complete contrast to how hard he's fucking Chanyeol, his lover’s long limbs wrapped around his waist. “You’re so good for me, so beautiful for me. Like you’re made to take to my cock only.”_

 

_“Y-Yours, all yours!” Chanyeol nearly cries at the filthy praise, shivering as Luhan slammed into him. It's their third round already and Luhan is still fucking him like it's their first. Chanyeol is beginning to feel boneless from the waist down, Luhan’s thick length inside him, pressing hard and strong against his sweet spot. Luhan does it again and again, well aimed thrusts at where he knows it makes Chanyeol scream, the taller’s voice increasing in volume as his leaking cock bounces along with him._

 

_“All of you, your pretty face, your cute little butt and your huge-ass dick is mine, the sweetest lover, my only mate,” Luhan growls into his neck suddenly and tears roll down Chanyeol’s eyes; he’s not even sure if it's from the amazing sex they’re having or the sudden surge of sappy emotions that took over him - but Chanyeol takes it, and he loves every second of it._

 

_“Mate, my mate,” Chanyeol mumbles into Luhan’s lips when they come together._

 

Chanyeol lets out a pleased smile at the memory, his face slightly flushing when he wills his dirty thoughts away for another time. Chanyeol doesn't need morning wood while he still has the day’s lessons plans to prepare, though he knows that Luhan would gladly suck him off lovingly. Chanyeol gives Luhan one more glance, mesmerised by the sweet image of Luhan sleeping, looking like every bit of the cuddle monster he was.

 

By the time Chanyeol realises that he has been softly tracing his lover’s jaw with a line of kisses, Luhan is already awake and pressing his lips back onto Chanyeol’s.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up so early.”

 

“Don’t be,” Luhan laughs airily, voice still half-awake with sleep. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you on your way to boner city?”

 

“I was,” Chanyeol laughs, mouth continuing down Luhan’s neck. “Okay, maybe I still am but I’m taking a mental detour for work and you should go back to sleep.”

 

“Aww,” Luhan replies, turning onto his side and hugging Chanyeol close. “I can’t sleep without you.”

 

“Lies. Every morning when I leave for work you’re still a drooling like a log of wood in bed.”

 

“A sexy long piece of wood I hope.”

 

“Very,” Chanyeol smiles, pressing one last kiss onto Luhan’s lips before reluctantly pulling away. “A very beautiful piece of wood too, the nicest sight in the morning… even when you’re drooling buckets over my shoulder.”

“Hey! I do not drool buckets!”

 

“Well I like it.”

 

“Weirdo. Is this one of your scent marking things again?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“.... Good then, now everyone will know that this handsome man is mine.”

 

“As if the marks you leave on me don’t do that enough.”

 

“True.” Luhan yawns sleepily, while further burying himself into the soft duvet blankets of their bed.

 

“Sleep well, Han.” Chanyeol pecks his lover’s forehead. “Love you. Dinner date?”

 

“Love you, and yes that sounds nice.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

Luhan doesn't really celebrate his birthday, saying that he prefers not being reminded that he has lived for many lifetimes.

 

Luhan is an incubus. Being an incubus meant that as long as Luhan fed, he would live as long as he could, while remaining youthful and virile. That also means that Luhan has had a lot of experience before being Chanyeol’s lovely mate and he probably couldn’t surprise him with anything new.

 

It makes Chanyeol restless. He knows that Luhan would appreciate him regardless but he would still like to make it a special memory for the both of them. Sighing, Chanyeol walks down the aisle after getting the laundry soap, it was his turn to get their groceries and daily necessities. Chanyeol’s gaze drifts towards the fruit and vegetable section, taking in the bright colours as if it would give him a sudden stroke of inspiration. Park Chanyeol, the promising young lecturer at the local shapeshifter’s university known for his new innovative ideas was at a loss.

 

_Well, I guess birthday sex is always the valid option but how could I make it more special?_

 

And then, it hits Chanyeol when he reaches the cashier.

 

Eager eyes scanning the magazine rack nearby, Chanyeol zooms in onto a particularly bright cover with highlighter orange font. It was one of those pompous health magazines featuring a sculpted and handsome looking half naked man. Chanyeol couldn’t help noticing the model, his strong brows and smoldering gaze - Luhan would understand, vampires are unfairly sexy. Not as hot as Luhan, of course. Then again, the smaller hideously bright article titles are equally eye-catching. From ‘How to surprise your man and make him yours’ to ‘Sex tips 101’ to ‘Suck like a vampire.’ Chanyeol thinks he’s going to burst out laughing or die of embarrassment for taking advice from a magazine.

 

 _Well, we’re already a domestic couple and I’m looking for inspiration so why not try it?_ Chanyeol manages to not flush out in pink when he grabs the magazine to hand it to the cashier.

 

 

\----

 

 

Luhan calls Chanyeol shortly after he reaches back home, saying that he’d be back late because of work.

 

It brings a dopey smile to Chanyeol’s face, glad that he’s blessed with a more time to prepare for their dinner date. Chanyeol has just about finished marinating the cuts of steak he had bought, with the spices that he knows is Luhan’s favourite. Chanyeol wants to do something special and he knows that Luhan would smile in that sappy sweet way of his over something as simple as a cooked meal. Honestly, Luhan is too easy to please sometimes, being ever supportive and Chanyeol hopes to at least be able to return at least a fraction of love back to him. His mate is a very good lover, making Chanyeol always feel wanted and appreciated.

 

After tidying up some and heading to the sofa, Chanyeol picks up the magazine to read it properly while the food soaks in its flavouring. _Making your man yours… fuck this is basically soft porn._ Chanyeol’s eyebrows raises slightly in surprise when instead of expected illustrations, two male models in skimpy underwear in various sexual positions greets him. Feeling his pants turning tighter slightly, Chanyeol reads the article scanning through the suggestions of how to handle “Your man’s cock” better in more mutually arousing ways.

 

Ears burning redder, it's a unique experience to say the least, reading such a blunt article that was very to the point. The Sex tips 101 section saying ‘Turn off the lights to make it more exciting’ makes Chanyeol roll his eyes, enhanced night-vision is such a drag on the sex lives of supernatural beings everywhere. Chanyeol discovers that most of the magazine articles didn't offer anything much, except for jerk off fodder about the hot vampire models with their orgasm faces. Most things suggested, Chanyeol has already done with Luhan, but he does take note of the some that sounds interesting.

 

“Yeolie?”

 

Chanyeol nearly jumps in his seat when his lover enters the living room. “Han, you’re here earlier than expected.”

 

“I am? Its nearly an hour late after our agreed dinner time.” Luhan replies with a curious lit in his voice.

 

Eyes immediately widening, Chanyeol jerks towards the clock above the television across him. It was indeed already eight in the evening and Chanyeol hasn’t even started setting up the table or cooked dinner yet. There goes the pleasant surprise he has been planning for Luhan. "Crap, I’ve lost track of time. I’m sorry Han, I guess I’ll start with cooking dinner now?” Feeling guilty, Chanyeol tosses the magazine aside to stand up, apparently the hot models were more distracting than he thought.

 

“It’s okay, need help in the kitchen? Any time spent I get to spend with you is time spent well." Luhan smiles at a flushing Chanyeol, pausing when he notices the open magazine strewn against the sofa. _Ah, so that’s why I could feel Chanyeol’s arousal rising a few blocks away._ The two men in a spread eagle position on the glossy pages are undeniably stunning. “Is that what I think you were reading?” Luhan asks with a playful smirk.

 

“It isn’t a dirty magazine!” Chanyeol slaps the magazine close before quickly pulling Luhan towards the kitchen. "Its that trashy health magazine that always has some hot guy posing on the cover. I don’t even know why I bought it in the first place, I guess I finally gave in to my curiosity. How was work, did the dumb client decide to change direction again? On second thought love, you probably don’t want to talk about work at home, won’t you be a dear and set up the table?”

 

“Alright.” Luhan could tell that Chanyeol is behaving suspiciously chatty, as if trying to distract him away from some secret. It’s cute how his lover is so easy to read, wearing his emotions in plain sight. Luhan decides to let the matter go, if Chanyeol wants his privacy he will respect him. "What’s for dinner?”

 

“Home cooked steak with sides of sauteed vegetables and baked kimchi risotto."

 

“I had a feeling,” Luhan smiles gently, reaching into a bag to take out a bottle of red alcohol he had brought on the way home. “The finest wolfberry bloodwine i could find at the coven on such short notice.”

 

“I’m that predictable, huh?” Chanyeol returns his mate a wry grin. “Happy birthday, despite that things aren’t going to plan.”

 

“Its endearing.” Luhan says as reaches for the dining utensils, watching Chanyeol move about in the kitchen appreciatively. Its terrible how concentrated Chanyeol looks while working in the kitchen, wearing a frilly apron and a tank top, casually showing off his arm muscles. All of the creamy skin and displayed collarbones, Luhan wonders if Chanyeol realises how delightfully provocative he’s being. Luhan thinks he needs to stop having thoughts about carrying Chanyeol to bed to have his way with him. There’s still dinner and sappy foreplay first. “I’m happy for whatever plans you have.”

 

“You always say things like that,” Chanyeol grins. "I'm not sure you'd like what I’m planning. But I do know that food is a way to get you in the mood." Chanyeol teases, gesturing for Luhan to grill the steak while he moves on work on the risotto. Stepping closer and rubbing their shoulders together, Luhan takes hold of the spatula from Chanyeol. The smell of food is already mouth-watering, Luhan is lucky that his lover is such a great cook. Chanyeol would probably want to cook by himself - that one time where Luhan had nearly burned their home down on Chanyeol’s birthday - but flipping food on a grill should be easy enough. Besides, Luhan wants to help and it was a good excuse for Chanyeol to be close to him.

 

“We’re finally done!” Chanyeol says happily after being satisfied with how cooked the steak is. Luhan moves aside obligingly when Chanyeol moves to set the plate, warmly watching the alpha wolf patiently working over the presentation of their dinner. “I couldn’t be anymore proud of this if I could say so myself.” Chanyeol straightens up, catching Luhan’s adoring gaze and colouring slightly. The intensity of Luhan’s eyes makes Chanyeol feel unabashedly treasured and he smiles deeply, pulling in Luhan’s neck and chastely kissing near where his bonding bite mark on Luhan’s shoulder is.

 

“Thank you.” Luhan murmurs simply, deliberately widening his shirt collar to let Chanyeol leave lingering kisses on his neck.

 

 

 -----

 

 

The fresh flowery scent of Luhan's soap mingled with his natural scent greets Chanyeol’s senses before he turns towards him.

 

“Chanyeol?” Luhan begins when Chanyeol remains in blank silence.

 

“Y-You’re wet.” _Fuck, why is my mate so hot?_ Water droplets drip down nimble limbs, a strong pale chest and well toned abs, Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off Luhan, who has released his demon form which he always does for a shower. Smooth, glassy antlers curling back into glossy silver grey hair, it frames Luhan face with little dotted gemstones of sapphire. His long ivory tail whips up agilely, grabbing a towel from the dresser to wrap around his waist. It's still a little shocking admittedly for Chanyeol, despite having seen many a shapeshifter. Luhan’s raw demon form is attractive, captivating in an alien, bestial sort of way. .

 

“Yes, I just got out of the shower,” Luhan says in amusement, able to feel the beckoning fire that is in Chanyeol’s loins. It's Incredibly appealing, really, just how much Chanyeol loves him. One would think that after being in a few flings with a sex demon, they would tire of the fatigue of having their spiritual energy drained from them repeatedly.. But Chanyeol has always been different from the start, how intimate and genuine he had been since their first night and the more Luhan had of Chanyeol, the more he wanted him.

 

“You know what I mean,” Chanyeol gestures at Luhan, waving from his head to his feet vigorously. “I don’t understand why you choose to hide this from the world daily. Its breathtaking!”  
  
“Well, the heightened pheromones I release in this state is one reason,” Luhan breathes shallowly, sauntering towards Chanyeol who visibly gulps. If Luhan isn’t careful, he’s going to knock out Chanyeol for a whole day or a few or at least make Chanyeol cum just by touching him skin to skin... not that that isn't a delightful thought. “And I want it to only be you who sees me like this, besides, giving soul stealing orgasms when I don’t mean to isn’t that fun all the time. You don’t stay in your cute wolf form all the time either.”

 

"A giant wolf is not cute, Luhan. I’m not a house pet." Chanyeol pouts as Luhan laughs with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“But you’re the cutest alpha I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Luhan teases, dropping his towel suddenly and getting onto Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“And you’re the most sinful thing I’ve ever laid.” Chanyeol mentions breathlessly, dipping his head to passionately kiss Luhan. Feeling a hand skilful tugging down his zipper, Chanyeol moans into Luhan’s mouth when his lover’s other hand tangles in his silky dark hair. Luhan has barely even started and Chanyeol is shivering in bliss, incubus magic is dangerous enrapturing and he loves every moment of it.

 

“We’re all sinners, baby,” Luhan’s rough voice drawls in Chanyeol ear.

 

“I have a something waiting for you,” Chanyeol mentions with a smirk, making Luhan get off his lap reluctantly before completely removing pants and underwear quickly. The loud curse that he earns from Luhan makes him grin widely, the magazine writer does deserve credit when it's due. “My ass has been feeling a bit empty since I got back home. Maybe someone could help me with that.”

 

“A wolf tail buttplug, seriously?”

 

Chanyeol bends down against the bed, wiggling his butt and then tossing Luhan a smug smoulder. “Surprise.”

 

 _I’m going insane. I’m going to die._ “Y-You had that in you the whole time?”

 

“Maybe I just need to be dicked down. Maybe i'm just the house husband who’s lost all his purpose cooped up at home looking for something to spice up his withering love life. ” Chanyeol shrugs playfully while Luhan swats his ass, failing to suppress a laugh.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Good, because I think I’m going to love you less if you don't start giving my ass something else bigger now.”

 

“Patience,” Luhan hums, getting behind Chanyeol’s graciously spread legs. “And you know you love me.” Chanyeol grunts in response, lightly shaking when Luhan enchants incubus slick from his finger tips, spreading the viscous liquid all over his ass. Luhan chuckles at the groan he earns from Chanyeol, loving the twitch the alpha’s cock gives under his touch and continuing to rub the large length until it was nice and shiny.

 

“Such a beauty," Luhan praises quietly, pushing the plug's base into Chanyeol deeper and slowly twisting it. Chanyeol whimpers, his hips unconsciously bucking back against Luhan’s hand. A string of moans leaves Chanyeol as he’s worked on teasingly by Luhan, his lover spending a good amount of time stroking his cock and putting pressure against his prostate in a rhythm with the plug. Luhan couldn’t help himself, it was no secret that Chanyeol had an amazing body. He was toned and lithe, Luhan loves to lavish Chanyeol’s body with every chance he got.

 

“Han… stop playing already.” Chanyeol gasps, biting down on his lower lip when Luhan squeezes around his knot with a firm grip. He could feel Luhan smirk behind despite being pushed face first against a pillow. A couple of minutes later, Luhan’s cock finally pushes into Chanyeol and the alpha tears up in relief, feeling the hard cock reach deeper inside where the plug could not. It's hot, Luhan’s cock felt electric, the thickness seeming to melt his insides and touching every nerve of his. Luhan’s grip on his hips is firm but gentle, strong hands helping to hold Chanyeol up while he adjust to his size.

 

“Take me, fuck me like the demon wants to,” Chanyeol pants, clenching around Luhan’s cock, a shudder going up his spine when he feels the eager throb of the veins on Luhan’s cock. The incubus was waiting - to overwhelm and devour his willing meal. _Chanyeol is a delicious feast._

 

“Are you sure?” Luhan asks, voice straining at Chanyeol’s request.

 

"You wouldn’t hurt me."

 

“I don’t know if I would steal too much, Yeol.”

 

“We’ve been through this topic many times already, Han. I could always just sleep better after, I’d probably need it.”

 

The thing about having an incubus for a mate is not just about the guaranteed incredible sex, but the pheromones Luhan releases during it. Sex demons like Luhan, release endorphins and all feel good pleasurable feelings to ensure a smooth meal and Luhan always worries that he would push Chanyeol too hard as the pain senses are all muffled - which is borderline dangerous and not a funny joke when Chanyeol once playfully mentioned that Luhan has a weapon of destruction in his pants literally.

 

“I’ll use the safeword if i can't take it.” Chanyeol gives Luhan a pleading puppy eyed look and he feels himself go weak.

 

“You better hold on then,” Luhan warns, eyes fully flashing a soul encompassing silver and pulling out a few inches before delivering the first real thrust. Chanyeol instantly lurches forward into the mattress, body jerking as Luhan impales him with his cock, fucking him at a hard pace.

 

“Shit,” Chanyeol moans, feeling dizzily full, stretched to the point that the buttplug couldn’t prepare him enough for. Luhan tugs him back roughly onto his cock, hands digging into Chanyeol’s hips and the alpha wails as his prostate is abused. It's a pleasurable torture, Chanyeol’s vision blurring as his lips parts to let out silent moans, too breathless to make sound. Luhan fucks Chanyeol like he’s being punished, the erotic motions of his hips pistoning his cock into Chanyeol, grinding obscenely while the alpha’s cock leaked precum profusely. The incubus doesn't spare any effort making Chanyeol feel good, relentlessly pounding into his heat, and using his tail to stroke Chanyeol’s cock as he cries in pleasure. Luhan is going so rough he’d worry if Chanyeol would break but he knows Chanyeol is a strong alpha wolf who knows his limits so Luhan takes, he takes and takes almost selfishly. .

 _"Han! Please! Ahh! Harder!"_ Chanyeol screams and moans loudly, Luhan is sure that the neighbour would be slamming on their walls or front door if not for the building’s soundproofing. Luhan is a mess of himself, all low grunts and the frantic movement of his hips as he plunders Chanyeol with his cock.

 

“You can still make out words,” Luhan growls, roughly flipping Chanyeol onto his back and into a messy fiery kiss.“That means I’m not fucking you hard enough if you have to beg for it then.” The slapping noises of flesh on flesh increases in pace, mixed with their pleasured noises, as Luhan fucks like a crazed beast, letting instinct take over as he grinds his cock into Chanyeol's ass. Chanyeol is fully exposed, spread eagle and taking Luhan’s cock looking like a wrecked mess with his sweaty face. Luhan finds it even more arousing and it spurs him to spread open Chanyeol wider, hooking hands under the alpha's legs.

 

Chanyeol shouts a loud “shit” and he hisses, uncontrollably bucking as the tight grip of Luhan’s tail jacks his cock into climax, white strings of cum covering the both of them. Luhan continues fucking Chanyeol in his oversensitivity, taking pleasure in a red faced Chanyeol. The alpha’s ass is still sucking in Luhan’s cock and he watches in primal lust, admiring the sight of the rim wrapped so tightly around his thick cock.

 

“How greedy of you, Yeolie,” Luhan smirk as he deliberately misses Chanyeol’s sweet spot buried and making him whine. Luhan gives Chanyeol’s ass when the alpha clenches around his cock in response. “Fuck, you’re amazing. I should just let you sit on my cock until dawn.”

 

Chanyeol groans weakly, trembling as he is pounded back into a screaming, moaning mess. Luhan is doing a magnificent job of devouring his mate, savoring and reward Chanyeol with infinite pleasure. Thoroughly, Luhan fucks Chanyeol, his favorite birthday gift.

 

If Chanyeol wants his demon, Luhan is going to give it to him.

 

Luhan feels himself leaking inside of Chanyeol’s hole, pulsing along with Chanyeol’s sporadically tightening walls. Both close to climax, Luhan leans his head back as he fucks Chanyeol fast and rough, hitting where he knows it makes Chanyeol scream. And Chnayeol does scream in pleasure, sounding as beautiful as Luhan could remember. Luhan smiles at the image of Chanyeol under him, face flushed and eyes blank with pleasure, fucked silly and it's beautiful. Leaning down, Luhan gives Chanyeol some reprieve with a slow heady kiss as he moves to sit Chanyeol on his cock, the alpha clinging onto his shoulders.

 

“My love,” Luhan breathes against Chanyeol’s shoulder, kissing the bonding mark as he thrusts his hips upwards, his cock going deeper if even possible. Luhan slams up hard, managing to lift the large alpha off his lap with each thrust and making him sink down onto his cock, the wet sounds of it vulgar. Thighs quivering and hot against each other, Luhan’s cock grinds into Chanyeol’s velvety hole, the thick cockhead jamming against the alpha’s sweet spot. Chanyeol cums again, soon after their change of position, thick strands of cum spurting out from his cock, the sticky substance landing all over his knot and their bare bodies. Luhan thrusts in short, powerful bursts helping Chanyeol ride out his orgasm as he chases his own. Uttering a string of curses, Luhan busts out his load, feeling his hot cum leak down the length of his cock from Chanyeol’s ass while he collapses back onto the bed with Chanyeol ontop him.

 

Tenderly, Luhan pulls out his limping cock, mentally muttering fuck at the sight of Chanyeol’s well claimed ass. And to Luhan’s amazement, there was this satisfied smile on Chanyeol whose is already knocked out and spent from the energy Luhan had stolen from him. _Adorable._ Luhan chuckles to himself, spooning Chanyeol in his sleep. They could wash up in the morning when Chanyeol is whining for Luhan to carry him and serve him because he’s fucked out.

 

We’re both sinners.

 


End file.
